


Koszula

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance, Snark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z eksperymentów Astorii niestety nie przynosi oczekiwanych rezultatów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszula

**Author's Note:**

> Urodzinowe drabble napisane dla **Marchwi** opublikowane na moim eldżeju w 2009 roku. Zawiera pewien kanoniczny błąd, jako że scena, do której tekst się odwołuje nie pojawia się w książce, a będącym jej adaptacją słynnym serialu BBC, ale na potrzeby żartu przymykamy na to oko ;) (A nawet oboje oczu).

— Astoria, czy ja mam jakieś czyste skarpetki? — Draco wszedł do salonu, jednocześnie zapinając guziki ciemnoszarej koszuli.

— Mhm. — Uwaga czytającej na kanapie Astorii była jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej. Draco zirytował się, bo ta uwaga powinna być w tej chwili całkowicie skupiona na jego skarpetkach. Czystych skarpetkach — gdzie są brudne, sam wiedział.

— Kobieto, czy ty słyszysz, co ja do ciebie mówię? — prawie krzyknął. Astoria, wyglądając na zupełnie zdezorientowaną, uniosła głowę znad książki. Draco zmarszył podejrzliwie czoło, widząc, że wzrok żony jest dziwnie rozmarzony, a na jej policzki wystąpił lekki rumieniec.

— Co? — zapytała jak ostatnia idiotka.

— Skarpetki — powtórzył Draco dobitnie. — Czyste. Moje. Są gdzieś?

Astoria wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie zatopiła się w lekturze.

— A co ja jestem, skrzat domowy? — mruknęła lekceważąco. — Zapytaj służby. Albo spróbuj je przywołać zaklęciem.

— Nie będę niczego przywoływał! Pytam ciebie i żądam odpowiedzi! Jesteś moją żoną, do jasnej cholery, powinnaś wiedzieć takie rze...

— _Aguamenti_! — Z różdżki czarownicy chlusnął strumień zimnej jak diabli wody.

Draco Malfoy stał z rozdziawionymi ustami, mokry od stóp do głów. Koło niego niebezpiecznie szybko rosła słusznych rozmiarów kałuża.

Astoria spojrzała na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę uważnie, po czym westchnęła zrezygnowana, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Trzeba czegoś więcej niż mokra koszula, żeby wyglądać jak pan Darcy.

  


_Fin._


End file.
